Faire le guet
by Marry-black
Summary: Dr Horrible; Lui, franchement, faire le guet? Le Dr Horrible n'allait pas s'abaisser à ce genre de basses besognes. Si? Bon okay, mais juste cette fois alors... et qu'est ce c'est que cette jupe?


Ce ficlet a été fait pour un kink meme sur Livejournal, et le kink pour celui-ci était "crossdressing"

Enjoy

* * *

Le Dr Horrible marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante en battant ses ongles manucurés sur son petit sac à main. Si ça n'avait pas été pour Bad Horse, il aurait bien fourré le plan de ce parvenu de Professeur Magnetor là où le soleil ne brillait jamais. Mais il avait déçu le grand maître de la Ligue lors de la dernière tentative de domination de monde. Ce n'était absolument pas sa faute d'ailleurs, juste une mauvaise conjugaison d'évènements et l'intervention complètement hasardeuse de ce grand abruti de Captain Hammer, mais il fallait bien épingler la faute sur quelqu'un.

Et évidemment, ce fut lui, et il eut droit à un discours assez menaçant de la part de leur estimé chef, et s'il n'avait pas précisé ce qu'il lui ferait s'il plantait ce coup là, mais il était sûr que ça impliquerait les nouveaux fers cloutés qu'il leur avait présenté la veille. Il ravala difficilement sa salive et se réinstalla droit sur sa chaise. Il ferait tout ce qu'il aurait à faire pour faire réussir ce plan, Bad Horse avait été très insistant sur ce point.

Et évidemment, c'était le plan de cette saleté condescendante de Professeur Magnetor qui avait été sélectionné, un idiot fini d'à peine 165 de QI, qui avait eu son titre de Professeur en présentant une émission pour enfants en Roumanie. Tout le monde le savait, mais personne n'osait lui faire la remarque sous prétexte qu'il avait soit disant inventé un canon à Rayons Gamma. Canon que jusqu'ici personne n'avait vu… bref.

Il aurait dû se douter qu'il lui préparait un coup fourré, avec ses petits compliments pendant toute la première moitié de la présentation. "Horrible, vous avez le visage si fin, je vous envie" "Oh mais c'est à vous ces mollets parfaits, DOCTEUR?" il avait cru un moment qu'il lui faisait du plat, mais non, c'était juste pour avancer la proposition de le donner le poste de guet. LUI, Dr Horrible, faire le guet! Non mais franchement. En plus sa jupe était trop courte, sa perruque le grattait et ses talons lui tuaient les chevilles. Et tous les magazines avaient au moins 5 ans. Quelle idée aussi d'organiser un cambriolage dans un salon de chirurgie plastique. Et il n'aurait pas pu se déguiser en médecin non? Nooon car selon une certaine personne, il n'aurait pas été crédible.

"T'en foutrais des pas crédibles moi…"

"Excusez-moi, apparition divine, voudriez-vous m'indiquer le Hall 6?"

Il se sortit instantanément de ses pensées et fit le point sur un marteau dessiné sur un affreux t-shirt. Non, non, non non non, ce n'était pas possible, pas prévu, qu'est-ce que cet abruti fichait là?!

"Vous êtes muette, jeune vestale, mais ne soyez pas intimidée, après tout, Captain Hammer est un homme comme tous les autres… avec un plus gros marteau."

Et en plus il ne le reconnaissait pas hein, avec sa jupe trop courte et sa perruque blonde. Mince quoi, c'était sa nemesis quand même, ce n'était pas une paire de lunettes et une de faux seins qui faisaient de lui un homme différent, si?

"Non je voulais dire un plus gros pénis. NON! Je voulais dire marteau! Ahah! Saisissez? Marteau, pénis…"

"Hem…"

Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Il allait encore tout faire foirer et sans même s'en rendre compte, et tout allait encore retomber sur le pauvre Docteur. Il revoyait le regard noir de Bad Horse, et entendait presque comme s'il résonnait à son oreille son hennissement énervé.

"Je vois de l'intérêt dans vos sublimes yeux bleus, citoyenne. Ecoutez, j'ai une dizaine de minutes avant mon intervention, qu'est-ce que vous diriez de me suivre dans ces charmants WC publics pour voir mon mini marteau. Et par mini j'entends énorme, et par marteau j'entends pénis."

Tout ce que vous aurez à faire.

Le clin d'œil que lui envoya le super-héros lui donna envie de vomir, mais entre ça et ce qu'allait lui faire Bad Horse si le plan échouait, c'était vite vu. Il hocha la tête.


End file.
